


Hues of Rebellion

by FrostedClock



Category: Original Work
Genre: All around original, Color Castes, Ill likely take this down when ive gotten my friend to read it, Multi, Needed a bit of feedback i guess, Superpowers, this is just a first draft of a novel im writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedClock/pseuds/FrostedClock
Summary: Lilith Wolff is just a collage student working for an english major. But all she wants to do is write a good book. She prays to any deity that will listen, hoping to get inspired. What she didn't expect was someone was actually listening.





	1. Normality is Strange

I rubbed the back of my neck and slammed my car door shut. I adjusted the strap of my heavy messenger bag that was digging into my shoulder. I looked ahead, I could see girls rushing inside to get away from the downpour. I trudged across the drive way that was more like a river by this point, silently thanking that I decided to wear my combat boots. Once at the door of my dorm and inside I shook my hair out, i knew it would do no good. My hair was so thick it would take two hours to air dry. Inside, girls and a few guys were joking around, playing ping pong and other things that littered the dorms’ lobby. I snaked past the pack of giggling girls before heading to the stairs. 

I sighed and slowly my way up the stairs, and to my room on the third floor. I walled to room 333 and dug out my key from my pocket before unlocking it and heading inside. I looked at the halved room, purple covering the right side and red on the other. I didn’t see any sign of my roommate, so I guessed she was at work. I went to my side and plopped on my bed, burying my face in the black and red pillow. 

After a few moments I slowly sat up and looked at my desk, my laptop sat on the top with a fox design on the front. My mind started to yell at me to write. Like it was it’s mantra. I grumble curse words to myself. 

“ I could write, but.. what the hell would I write about? Everything I try to write is stupid or I get writers block!” I yell, mainly at myself. 

I flop around on my bed, arguing with myself about if I should write or not. My side that didn’t want to was currently winning. I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it before falling back down on the bed. I closed my eyes, listening to the loud booms in the distance from the storm outside. 

“ I just want to go somewhere that can inspire me… some kind of adventure to write about!” I declared and wished aloud, then felt a shiver run down my spine. 

I opened my eyes when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw my friend and roommate standing in the door with a big grin and a bag of fast food and a plastic bag full of sodas and energy drinks. I smiled and swung my lower body off the bed before popping up and taking the bag of nearly pure colesteral and carbs.

Mia laughed and smiled. “ I had a feeling you wanted something horrible for you. “ She teased. 

I set the bag on my desk next to my computer and opened it up. The sweet aroma of salty fries and burgers hit my nose. I felt the drool in my mouth gather up, and my stomach reminding me that I have not eaten in a few hours. I take a deep breath and set out all the food. I nearly get giddy with excitement when I see a veggie-burger. Made with mushrooms instead of soy. Ahhh my favorite. 

“ You always know exactly what I’m craving… even before I do!” I smile brightly, it almost hurting my cheeks. 

Mia took her brown hair out of the tight ponytail she had it in before tossing the bag of drinks on her bed. “ Yeah, its a gift. Call it Lilith-sense. Or maybe Wolff-sense… Wolff-sense sounds cooler”

I laugh softly and nod. I get my share of the food and put the rest on Mia’s desk next to mine. I thew my body in the desk chair, it spinning half way around when I do. I swiveled back around, facing my desk so I can start shoveling food down my gullet. I barely had any time to react when my roommate tossed me a soda. I yelped, nearly choking on the half chewed food in my mouth as I caught the bottle of diet soda- almost dropping it on the floor. I waited a few moment, properly swallowing the food in my mouth before opening the soda.

The rest of the night was filled with joking around, stuffing our faces, and binge watching cartoons. Despite all the distractions, in the back of my mind I knew I needed to eventually needed to think of something to write. I yawned, my eyes focused on the flat screen watching one of my favorite cartoons. Maybe tonight I can dream of something that will inspire me. Ha, unlikely, but a girl can dream. 

By the time the episode finished, I had changed into my pj’s with fluffy bottoms with skulls on them and the image of an insane person on the front of the shirt. Mia changed into her plane orchid colored night shirt and shorts before jumping on her bed , chest first, causing pillows to fly everywhere. I turned off the TV and the lights before slumping onto my bed, pulling my fox stuffed animal close to my chest.

I forced my eyes closed, praying to whatever deity would listen, restating the wish I had announce earlier in the evening. As I began to drift off to sleep, I swore I could hear soft laughing and a few words muttered. But it was like I was hearing it through a filter or if I was underwater. I tried to make out the words in my half-asleep mind, but it faded away as I felt myself slip into unconsciousness.


	2. Strange is the new Normal

I curled up more, the cool air hitting my arms. I didn’t open my eyes. “ Mia…. close the window. “ I grumbled out.

A breeze brushing across my bare shoulders once more making me shiver. I grumble at Mia once more, not feeling like getting up yet. I feel around for my stuffed fox, wanting to chunk it at her, and frowned when I couldn’t find it. I slowly open my eyes and felt panic creep into my heart. I was not in my bed, or even in my dorm room. I was in a push bed of multicolored flowers under a very tall tree. I sat up and realized I wasn’t even in the same clothes I was sleeping in. 

I had on white and black dress, that kinda tied up the front and the sleeves were off the shoulders. It reminded me of one barmaids wore in King Arthur movies or books. I frowned and looked around. I was surrounded by birch trees, most of them skinny, besides the one I was sitting under. The patterns on the bark looked eerily like eyes watching me, it made a shiver run up my spine and not from the cool air. 

I slowly stood up and looked around. I might be dreaming… or it was a prank. But who could sneak into a locked room, change my clothes and leave me stranded in the woods. It wasn’t Mia’s style to go this far. And neither was June, the only other friend with in an hour drive of my collage dorm. I cross my arms and try to rationalize what is going on. I must be dreaming. But then again if I was dreaming I wouldn’t know, would I? Well I could be - what is it called?- lucid dreaming? 

Well first I need to get out of these woods. I took a step and shiver as I feel the wet grass between my toes. I frown. Great, whoever ditched me out in the woods didn’t give me shoes. I slowly step through the grass, it was wet and cold but also surprisingly soft. I keep my eye on the ground, hoping to avoid stickers, rocks and the like. 

I made my way cautiously through the woods, and smiled when I heard the sound of civilization ahead. I sprinted toward the noise, the closer I got the more glimpses of buildings I could see through the white twisting birch trees that made up the forest. I slipped under a rather thick branch of a birch tree and looked ahead to see what I was hearing. 

My smile slipped from my lips and I could feel my mouth was open. But I didn’t care. I just could not believe my eyes. Before me was a large town that looked like a mix of Victorian and Medieval Era architecture. There were cobblestone streets, people rushing everywhere in outfits varying in styles - but all similar to what I had on- , and mainly stone-work or old brick buildings. The farther towards the center of town the taller the buildings were. Then set directly in the middle was a tall castle with gigantic walls and only one entrance - from what I could see anyhow. It had a creepy but elegant feel to it. It had dark fuchsia decorating it and had a symbol of a what appears to be a shattered bone with vines wrapped around it. 

I stood in the same place, taking the whole town in. My mind racing at a hundred miles per hour, trying to rationalize what I was looking at. I could feel the sharp edges of a panic attack stabbing in my belly and heart, making me forget to breath. I could feel my heart in my throat and it tasted gross. I took in a shaky breath. Ok, its a dream. Obviously a dream, how else would this even exist! Its a town in a valley and nothing but birch trees surrounding us - not including the enormous mountains to the north and south. There isn’t a real place like this anywhere. So it just must be a really crazy dream. 

I began to calm down, my heart and stomach settling back down. I wobble down to a large rock and sit my ass down and try to think of a way to wake up. I tried everything from pinching myself to slapping myself, but no dice. I rub my face so hard that I had no doubt that my whole face was beet red. If this was a dream, then the only way left to wake up is to finish it. Or hope that Mia’s annoying alarm went off before this takes a turn for the worst. 

I slowly get up after what had to be half an hour of just sitting on a rock looking like an insane person. I slowly made my way to town, sliding through the crowds of people heading to what looked like a street market. I shuffled by and stopped dead in my tracks seeing a street performer in jester outfit in black, white and rusty-brown color. But it looked like he was these metal hoops he would do some sort of trick through. I watched and the hoop seemed to move on its on accord. Then he did a trick where he made the coins people tossed at him float around him while he did a hand stand. 

No one seemed astonished about what seems to be magic. Then the more I look, the more I saw strange things. A stall vendor who cooked food through flames in his finger tips - and again, no one even blinked. It was like a normal occurrence. I began to speed walk through the crowd, different things going on around me. A person was making sculptures out of wood by just touching them, people lifting random objects without touching them, and I even saw a girl using her hair to move a broom to sweep her porch! I felt the panic attack creeping back. I repeated to myself under my breath that it was just a dream. 

I progressed past the crowded part of town, the buildings and houses started to look nicer. I look at a small shop with a sign on it that stood out. ‘ This establishment has the right to refuse service to Rusts and Mustards’ . I was curious what that could possibly mean. My first thought went back to the odd jester. I shake my head. That couldn’t be it…

I concentrated on the sign, and jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I almost instinctively hit the person the hand belonged to, but held myself back. I saw a man tall and the way his body was built reminded me of a jungle cat. Sleek and muscular. He had black and white nice-looking clothing with a dark olive green vest on. I look at the hand and around his wrist looked like a tattoo soaked on his skin, the same shade as his vest. 

He gave me a kind smile and slowly placed his hand under my chin and made me look him in the face. He was looking directly in my eyes and I saw them flash to a silver from a green. I gave him a weird look and swatted his hand away. He frowned, and appeared to be questioning something. He snagged my left wrist and inspected it. 

He then looked horrified and ran off with out even saying a word. I rubbed my wrist and was completely weird-ed out. I huffed out a frustrated breath, wondering what that guy’s problem was. I wondered down the street, trying to forget what just happened while absentmindedly rubbing my wrist. I heard shouting and yelling and I immediately tensed and looked around for the source. I whip around on my heels and see three burly looking men in armor bearing the same symbol I saw on the castle. They were making a b-line straight for my direction, shoving people that got in their way. They were not brandishing any weapons, but they looked intimidating enough without them. 

I stumble back and clench my eyes shut, hoping that they were not after me. I yelped as I felt the cold metal grip on both my wrists, my eyes shot open and panic filled my heart as I saw a knight on either side of me, grabbing my wrists so tightly, I could feel my pulse in my fingertips. They examined both my wrists, despite me trying to yank away from them. I winced when rope was wrapped around my wrists,I could feel the rough bristles of the rope. 

They yanked me down the street, only turning once to get on what seemed to be the main street. I held a pained squeak in my chest, as I was practically dragged down the street to the square. I tried to drag my heels but that just ended up with a few scraps on the soles of my feet. I glanced around an saw people all along the side. All of them wearing mainly black and white, but the accent colors varied in shades. But with the way they stood next to a person with the same shade or very close to it made it look like I was being walked through a light spectrum or a paint store. I could hear them whispering to one another, it all mixing together in a sound similar to white noise. A few words stuck out like a sore thumb, like it was being whispered louder then the rest. ‘Unmarked’, ‘ Colorless’ and ‘ Void’.

The men leading me towards the intricate and grand gates of the castle that looked so out of place with the white stones of the giant walls surrounding the castle. At the front of the gates and leading down the pathways, there was several men, all about the same height and were all menacing looking, some had weapons made of metal, and others had some made of fire or even looks like obsidian or some kind of black glass.

I was shoved out in front of the knights once the large black gates opened. I was forced to walk up the hundred or so steps up to the entrance which against the bone white castle, seemed to shimmer silver in the bright sunlight. The doors open and before me was a extravagant entrance way, and I would have been star struck if the archway to the throne room was not lined with femurs and pieces of jaw bone. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling above me looked to be made of rib bones, and spines, with hands holding lit candles. I felt bile hit the back of my throat, but swallowed it.

I let out a breath I did not know I was holding as I was forced into the throne room. This is where color assaulted my vision, the dark fuchsia was everywhere. The carpet leading to the throne, tapestries, the stained glass windows, and even the sunlight leaking through the stained glass windows was almost the same shade of fuchsia. I look up to the throne, reluctant to gaze at it and the figure sitting on the white throne. 

The guards lead me up to the steps right below the throne, forcing me to my knees. I look at the feet of whoever now had me captive. I assumed it was a girl from the boots she was wearing. The toes looked sharpened to a point and looked -or at least I hope it was- made white leather. I couldn’t tell. I glance up, seeing that the throne - which I thought was made of white stone or something- was made from shattered parts and pieces, I could see teeth, but all the other pieces were to broken to really tell a difference. I finally look my captor in the eyes. I met molten red-pink. Like the color of dried blood. 

Her skin was slightly tanned, like she spent the afternoon laying in the sun. She wore a striking black dress that befitted a queen till it reached the ends then it looked like it was torn tissue paper. The end of her dress was indeed the dark fuchsia before it darkened to black towards the top. She had an amused look on her face, and she was drumming her long fingernails against a part of a skull on the edge of the arm rest of her throne. 

She gave a deadly look to the knight on my right. “ We demand that you tell us why you have brought forth this woman. “

The knight bowed, keeping his eyes on the ground. “ My Queen, this women here is without a mark. No color caste. She is believed to be a Void”

I glance back at the queen. She had a sparkle of interest in her eye, but her face remained the same. “ We will test this out ourselves. Remove her bindings,let her stand and move aside!” She shouted, standing up from the throne. 

The knight picked me up off the ground, making me stand, and removed the ropes as ordered. He and the other two knights moved to the side of the room. I felt a bade feeling in the pit of my stomach. She looked at me fiercely and I closed one eye, ready for something, anything. But after a full minute, nothing. I relax and then tense up as soon as I see the face of the queen. She looked half furious and half intrigued. She snapped her finger and a bone, laying from an unnoticed pile off to the side and it came hurdling towards me, it shattered apart int shards and I waited for pain as I preemptively wince. But I was sure I looked like I just saw a train wreck when the bones dead stopped a few centimeters in front of me and clattered to the ground. It echoing in the silent hall.

At first I thought the queen had stopped but the look she had when I last looked at her had intensified. She didn’t know either to strangle me or put me on a slab. So the next thing I know, one of the servants who where cowering near the door to the left started to scream. I watched the boy fall to hiss knees as his body contorted in ways a human body shouldn’t and when the bones started to rip through his flesh like it was warm butter, I looked away even when the screams stopped. 

The ropes on my wrists were put back on when the queen waved her hand at her knights. “Take the girl to the solitary cell. You know which one. “ The queen spoke as she sat back down on her gruesome throne.

I felt arms back on my shoulders, both pulled be back and the knights who took me here lead me towards the door next to the servants mutilated corpse. A shiver when up my spine as my bare feet touched the dark red blood that now covered the white stone floor. It squished between me toes like I was stepping spilled warm soda. I wash shoved forward and I squeaked as I nearly fell, and would have if not for the harsh grip on my shoulder. 

I was through the door and down a dark -despite the white stones- spiraling staircase up to what the queen said was the ‘solitary cell’. I had expected to go underground to a dungeon, or something of the like. Or be shoved in a closet like room with no light, like I would see in prisons back home. Once at a large door made of what I guess is steel, they shoved it open, it taking two of the three knights to get it open. They shoved me in the room and slammed the door as quickly as they could. I winced at the locking sound as it echoed in the small room. 

I slowly sat up and looked at my cell. It was round in shape - mainly- and not surprisingly, the stones of the walls and floor were stark white, but the roof was a black cone. There was a tiny slit in the wall across from the door as a window. The only other light source was a small caged light to high up for me to reach. I sigh softly and look at the miserable excuse of a bed. I use that term lightly, the so called bed was just a slab of rock with a pillow and a thin sheet. There wasn’t anything else in the room, well there was a gross looking chamber pot but I wasn’t planning on using it any time soon. 

I sit down on the bed and star at my feet. A bit of blood was painted across my feet and it was starting to dry and flake off. But it felt sticky, when ever I moved my toes it was like playing with glue. My skin sticking slightly and slowly parting each time. It made me want to vomit. But I kept the bile down and tried to wiggle my wrists out of the coarse rope. I managed to slip it off. 

I needed to either wake up, or get the hell out of this place. I take another glance around the room, and my eyes land on the only exit. But it must weigh a ton. So even if it was unlocked, I wouldn’t be able to pull it open with out hurting myself. I shuffle across the room to the small slit-window. I close one eye and peek out. I could see the birch forest surrounding most of the city, a sliver of the city itself, and directly below me was what appeared to be a garden. 

I paced back and forth, I had glanced through the very small opening at the top of the metal door and saw I was left unguarded for the most part. Ever so often I could hear a person in armor marching up and down the steps. I couldn’t really say how long between each turn, sense there was no clock or sure way of telling time in this hell hole. I sat down and tried to figure out how and why I ended up here, or at the very least why I was ‘arrested’ you could say. 

I thought about everything I saw today, most of it didn’t make sense. A guy tried to be creepy with me, and ran off when he looked at my wrist. He came back and the knights - or maybe they are guards- came, didn’t right out attack me. And I’m sure they had some kind of power - everyone does from what I have taken from this craziness. They took me to the queen, and I guess she tried to do the thing like she did to the servant. I blinked as I came to a realization. Can their powers not affect me like at all? Is that why they locked me up?

I knew just one thing. I had to get the hell out of this place before they killed me.


	3. Blood Stains and Slashed Feet

I shot up out of the hard bed, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I curled up, hugging my knees to my chest. I took deep breaths, trying to forget the nightmare that had plagued me. I cursed softly to myself, wondering how the hell one could have a nightmare within a dream. I let out a shaky breath and managed to calm my heart rate back down to normal. I look at the small amount of moonlight leaking through the slit-window, trying to think about anything other then my nightmare. 

I sat there for what seemed like hours, absentmindedly counting the steps of the knight-guard outside who walked up and down the spiral staircase just outside my cell door. I blinked when I realize it has been a long while since the sound of clanking has echoed from the stairs. I get up off the slab of rock they passed off as a bed and slowly made my way over to the door. I press my ear against the door and listened for any sound that could indicate movement. One minute, two, three. Nothing. 

I was about to move away when I heard faint footsteps coming up the steps but it was so light and it was not accompanied by the sound of clanking metal. I began to get a bit worried. The queen couldn’t possibly be coming up here to kill me now would she? In the middle of the night? I back up against the wall next to the window, holding in my breath. Panic starting to set in again. 

But I didn’t hear the door unlock, but rather the loud clanking of someone trying to break the lock outside. The banging of metal pierced through my head like sharp knifes, and I tried to cover my ears, clutching my eyes closed. Then it stopped with a loud clatter. I opened my eyes as I heard he metal slowly scraping across the stone. In the light of the doorway stood a man in a cloak,there was a slight spray of blood across the front. He slowly pulled his hood off. 

He had a bit of blood streaked across his pale face, some of it clumping up in his stubble and even some got in the longer part of his bangs near his left ear. The rest of his black hair was rather short compared to his swept blood-stained bangs. His gold eyes kept on me, and he had a slight smirk on his lips. 

“ So you’re a Void huh? Been a while since one of you showed up.” He spoke. His voice reminded me of poisoned honey. Sweet but left a bad taste. I must have had a confused look on my face, cause he laughed. “ I can explain it all later, but I got to get you out of here first. “

He offered his hand and I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. “ Why should I go with you?”

“The Bone Queen had already announced your public execution for tomorrow afternoon. So you can stay here and have your shoulders relieved of your head, or you can come with me Miss. Void. Personally I would pick the choice with a higher mortality rate. “ He snickered softly, keeping his hand outstretched. 

I frowned slightly but took his hand reluctantly. He gripped it and started yanking me down the spiral staircase, and saw no sign of the knight who was patrolling outside my cell. But I did see a big splatter of blood stretched across a canvas of white stones in a very dark part underneath the steps. He tugged me towards a window that was shattered open and it lead out into the garden. He hoped out first, briefly letting my hand go, before yanking me through. 

I yelped lightly as my bare feet scraped against the mix of thorns, shattered glass. But he moved me so fast that none of it could get stuck in my foot, but I was pretty sure I was bleeding. I bit my lip and I tried to keep up with him, running with him. He was heading straight for the wall that had a rope hanging from it. He finally released my hand. 

“ You go up first, hurry. I don’t think your escape will go unnoticed for long.” He whispered. 

I grab the rope and winced at the coarseness of it, but it wasn’t as bad as the bindings from yesterday were. I climb up, putting my feet in cracks and holes that were along the top. My feet were burning and aching, and I could feel blood leaking from the soles of my feet. I can feel the rope cutting into my palms with each step up the wall. Once I got to the top, went feet first over, grabbing the rope and slowly making my way down. I would have sliced my palms open if I had just slid down. 

Once safely on the cobblestone below the wall I nearly collapse. My muscles ache and my heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was just going to pop out. I really wanted to glare at my mystery savior as he gracefully slid down the rope, and landed next to me. He raised an eyebrow at me and I could see he wanted to make a joke. 

He made a motion to say to follow him, he pulled his hood back up and he went down the street quickly. I sigh and catch up with him, ignoring the sharp pins in my feet and the rough chips of ground against my feet. He guided me down a series of small allies before reaching a partially collapsed house. He helped me weave through the half fallen boards and I kept my eyes on the ground, on the look out for nails or anything sharp. Not that it mattered, my feet probably looked like I put them through a window. He moved a old rocking chair and under it was an old attic door. He yanked it open. 

“ Go on, there’s a ladder this time. “ He gave me a slight smirk. 

I frown gently at him and stepped down the latter into the dark hole. I waited for him to come down, I watched him close the hatch and plunge us into total darkness. He didn’t seem to mind though. He took my hand and lead me down what I could only guess was a tunnel, or maybe a room. I couldn’t see anything other then pitch blackness. I frowned when i crashed into him when he suddenly stopped after what seemed like ten minutes of walking. 

“ What the hell!” I spat out, glaring in the direction I was pretty sure his face was. 

He opened a door and a bright light assaulted my vision, I shield my eyes with my free hand. Before my eyes could adjust to the sudden light, the man yanked me inside and finally released my hand. I could hear various whispers and i finally uncovered my eyes and blinked several time. 

I heard a scoff. “ Damn, Daemon, blind the poor girl. “

The man who saved me spoke up. “ Oh were the lights off in the tunnel? I couldn’t tell. “ He sounded truthful at least. 

My eyes finally adjusted and I saw what looked like a city under the city, but instead of building there was dug out caves in the hard ground with rickety walls covering the entrances of each cave. I look at my supposed savior, Daemon, who had a big grin on his blood-coated face.

“ Welcome to Eldritch, the city of Exiles,“ He took his clock off, tossing it to a person who ran off with it. “ and I’m Daemon. Leader of this piss poor rebellion brewing here in the underground. William, this is the Void everyone is raving about upstairs. “ 

William looked rather scholarly. He had long elegant strawberry blonde hair that went down to his lower back, and it was neatly pulled back by a black ribbon. He had on a very nice button up dress shirt and a black vest and black dress pants. He had a handkerchief that was the only color in his outfit, and it was a light blue which matched the color of his eyes. He offered his hand to me. I slowly took it and he kissed the back of my hand. I caught a glimpse of his wrist under the cuffs of his shirt, but the mark was just pure black.

“ Nice to meet you. I am William C. Feros. “ He gently let go of my hand and stood up straight.

“ Oh, likewise? I’m Lilith Wolff. So… I have a bunch of questions… “ 

William shot Daemon a look. “ I’m sure you do, this buffoon might be good for jokes and fighting, but not at explaining the essentials.”

Daemon just shrugged and he started for the back of the ‘city’. “ I thought you needed something to do. I’m going to rest. And Lilith, you’re welcome. “ He glanced back with a smirk on his lips. “William, you might want to have Lyra take a look at her feet. And get her some damn shoes. “ 

I frowned and crossed my arms. William let out a soft sigh before looking at me. He motioned for me to follow him. I uncross my arms and follow him to a cave on the left side with a big sign above it indicating who owned it. ‘Lyra Vex’ was boldly painted above it and it seemed it was the only one that I could see that had something like that above its door . William stopped at the door and looked me in the eyes. 

“ Lyra is a great healer don’t get me wrong, but she can get… a bit whats the word to describe it?” He questioned, more to himself I take it. “ Ah, it doesn’t matter you will see soon. “ 

He opened the door and pushed me out of the way as a knife went flying through the door and stabbed a piece of wood I hadn’t noticed till now that was leaning against a rock right in front of the door. It had several big holes in it and some shards of rusted metal. 

William walked in first. “ Your reaction time needs a bit of work, I was even able to move our new friend in the way. “

I peered inside after hearing a girlish laughter. Inside was a girl with honey brown hair that was short curly and looked like it was sliced to that cut with a knife. She had an unnatural lime green eyes, that had a few scars littering under her cheek that sliced through freckles that specked the tops of her tan cheeks. She was wearing a black dress with a lime green sash around her waist . The dress looked like it was to long for her and was sliced to the knee. Despite her appearance, what appears to be a makeshift clinic was very organized. I take it this was Lyra, the doctor of this ‘city’.

William pulled me gently inside and showed me to a table with a piece of surprisingly clean-looking linen and made me sit down. 

“ So, who this Bill?” She asked, her tone slightly gruff. 

“ This is the Void, Lilith Wolff.” He answered. 

This seemed to light her eyes up. She gave me a big grin and gripped my hand and shook it roughly. It wasn’t like it hurt though, but it surprise me. “ I’m the healer, Lyra. As I suspect you got from my lovely sign outside.” 

She let go of my hand and looked over me, and spotted my sliced up feet. She rolled her eyes. “ Daemon really needs to be fucking careful with people. It looked like you used your feet to bust out of a glass prison and fell in a thorn bush. “

I laughed softly. “ Close.. I got cut up on a window he yanked me through and through a garden.” I told her. 

She got out some bandages and knife. “ Big wounds are my specialty, easier to close I guess. I’ll just get out the bits still in there and wrap it up. “ 

I gave her an odd look. She must have taken the hint and laughed, and explained how her power was to stitch flesh together. I shivered at the thought of any other application of such a power other then medical uses. I shook the traces of images out of my head and wait till she is done. William went over to a large closet and pulled out a pair of shin-length boots. He went over and handed them to me with a gentle smile. I softly thank him and when Lyra had tightly bandaged my feet, I slipped the boots on. They were a bit big but better then nothing.   
Lyra grinned and stood up from the position she was in at my feet. “ There you go, Wolff. If Daemon lets you get sliced up like that on purpose come tell me and ill castrate him like a bull. “ 

I smile and stand up, my feet only aching slightly. William looked at me. “ If you are ready, I cans take you to my, well I call it my study but in truth its a shabby cave-room with a table and books,” He admitted, then continued, “ and there I can answer ,to the best of my ability, any questions you have for me.”

I nod and smile slightly. He leads the way all the way through Eldritch, which wasn’t much but it was more then it looked. We even went through a tunnel which lead to a place much like the first part but smaller and only had a few ‘rooms’. I still wondered if you would even call them that. He went to the center one and opened a thin wooden door that looked more like the bottom of a crate with a handle. Inside was different then I expected. 

Like he said, there was several tables all littered with books, but as well as stacks of paper, maps somehow stuck to the more rock-like wall. And I nearly laughed seeing there was indention on the cave wall to show that he tried to make it look like brick but it didn’t work out. He ushered me over to a cleaner table with two chairs and most of the books were in neat alphabetical stacks. He sat down and moved some paper, pushing his sleeves up to his elbows once he settled in the chair. I watch him fiddle with a few things before taking a seat in the other chair. 

He sat up straight and proper, and he kept his eyes on me. “ So, Lilith, tell me what you wish to know.” He said plainly. 

I looked at my hands, twiddling my thumbs a bit. Where do I even start? I take a deep breath and remind myself to start simple. “ So where am I?”  
He stifled a chuckle, it only came out as a short snort. I frown slightly. He blinked when he realized I wasn’t joking. He ran a hand through a part of his neat bangs. I guess he was trying to collect his thoughts on how to explain it to me. 

“ Well currently, as you were told, you are in Eldritch. A city under the capital of the Bone Queen’s kingdom. The capital is called Fracta, and it is the capital of Malam. Well I say capital, but it is the only town in the kingdom. The queen doesn’t allow anyone, with the exception of a few merchants, to leave Fracta, and most don’t want to. We have plenty of farmland and a few traders from the other two kingdoms make a trip here three times a year. The other two kingdoms are Bellum ,the one to the Southeast, and Letalis is the one to the Southwest. “ He explained. 

“ And thats it? No other towns or kingdoms or anything?” I ask, worried I might sound like I’m stupid or something. 

He shook his head. “ No, our land is vast but completely surrounded by mountains around the island we reside on. I’ve heard a few people managed to get through the mountains and took to the unknown sea surrounding us, but never heard back from them. “

It sounded odd, but I guess that back in the old days back home there were places like this who didn’t know anything besides what was on their island. I stare at the mark on his wrist and decide to leave the subject of geography for now. I wondered about the marks, and the color-coordination of what seemed to be a social hierarchy. And the powers they had and why I was called a Void.   
“ Okay… this is a big question with a probably bigger answer.. I might be smart but not that much, so I’ll break it down for my sake more then anything. One, what is with the color spectrum serving as a social hierarchy? Two, why does everyone seem to have powers like this is a comic book-” I stop myself. He possibly doesn’t know what a comic book is. “ A um fictional picture book. Three, What’s a Void and why do people keep calling me that? And finally, why does the ‘Bone Queen’ want me dead because of it?”

He processed my question for a few moments and cleared his throat. “ Its a bit hard to explain to someone. As you might have observed there are people who wear certain colors, and our eye color corresponds with it. I myself used to be in a low nobility class, I was the Cyan class. Which is mainly scholars, and people who records memories, predict futures. My particular power I inherited from my grandfather was the ability to see bits of future when they are needed to be seen. Anyhow, each class has a different shade of color and yes some blend. Each citizen has a brand on their hand to indicate their class. “

He pauses and lets me have a close look at his mark. From a distance it looked like a solid band but it had spaces and showed an intricate pattern that resembled ripples in water. I slowly release his wrist from my light grip.

“ It used to be the same color as my class, but when one is exiled the marks are black. Each shade on the spectrum has a different pattern within the band. A Cyan wont have the same as say a Cobalt.” He pauses, I guess to collect his thoughts. “ There are several classes between each main class, and the main colors are from lowest to highest: Bronze, Copper, Yellow, Gold, Olive, Jade, Forest, Teal, Cyan, Cobalt, Sapphire, Indigo, Violet, Orchid, and Fuchsia. “ 

I tilt my head. I didn’t see any mention of those first few names. He seemed to sense my slight confusion and told me some nobility and middle class call the lower classes Rusts and Mustards. I nod in understanding. He didn’t want to go into detail with each class and I understood how that would just take to long. He explained that a person could not only be exiled from the social class, but also demoted down. Depending on crimes. 

“ As for the powers, its just something we all have. Its a part of everyday life. Even you Voids have a power. But its always the power to null others’ power. A Void, to answer your other question, is a person who suddenly appears with no class and no marks. You are exempt from the social hierarchy and with your power to null all other powers makes you dangerous to kingdoms. “ He simply stated. “ Well if that was all your questions so far, then I believe you should get some rest. I can only imagine what you had to sleep on in that cell. The door on the left when you exit is empty and you are more then welcome to take it.”

I sigh and nod, even if I did still have a few questions I wouldn’t be able to stuff much more information into my brain without causing a migraine.I stand up, offering William a soft smile before excusing myself and leaving the ‘study’. I leave the room and look to my left and saw a plain wooden door much like the one that the study has and opened it. It was a pretty bare cave-room with only a shabby-looking mattress on a leaning wooden bed frame. I closed the door and dragged my feet across the dirt floor. I settle down on the bed, the frame squeaking and I can feel that the mattress was like a dog’s bedding, just stuffed full of something and throne on here. But it was way better then the slab of rock. I curl up and stare at the cave wall, and I didn’t even notice when I closed my eyes. But the next thing I knew, I was out cold.


	4. Arguements

I groan as I felt a sharp jab in my side from something hard and blunt. I try to swat at whatever was stabbing me right in my ribs. “ Mia, just five more minutes. Learning can wait.” I grumble out.

The jabs keep coming and I eventually got up. I covered my eyes while I opened them, the lights in the room was actually dim so I opened them fully and a hollowness filled my stomach as I was greeted with the cave-room that I slept in. I sigh softly and look over to see who was jabbing me and I was greeted with a new face. It was a girl with a bandage over one eye and the other was a bronze color. She had her black hair pulled back in a loose bun with a ribbon barely holding it up. The thing she was jabbing me with was a think staff. She had a slight grin on her lips.

“ About time. I’ve been doing this for thirty minutes. Before you ask, my name’s Cecilia Turk, but everyone calls me Cia. Daemon and Will are waiting for you in the meal hall. Its back up the tunnel to the main cave and the third door on the right. They just sent me to wake your arse up and get you moving. “ She stated, leaning against her staff. 

I yawn and nod. She didn’t wait around for a thanks, she left as soon as I put my feet on the ground. I watch her leave before dragging my body off the creaky bed. I stretch out my arms while I made my way to the door. I push it open and drag my feet slowly across the dirt. I rub the crusty shit out of my eyes as I navigate my way to the main cave and going to the door Cia told me to go to. The delectable scent of cooking meat and other assortments of food, and maybe a bit of burnt bread too. I can hear the clanking of metal on metal and I can only think of plates and silverware. I swing the door open and my stomach reminds me of when my last meal was. 

There was a bunch of people at different tables all eating, and in the back was a large burly man sweating over an fire cooking things. I went over to him, weaving my way through wooden table and chair legs as well as a few people rushing about to ditch plates or getting seconds. I went to the man and he turned to me. He was even larger up close. He wasn’t just large, but tall. At least six foot seven, and he at least weighed a good three hundred pounds. His burgundy hair was pulled back in a tight pony tail but it wasn’t much of a ponytail. He had a scraggly red beard and smelled of sweat and beer. His eyes were a rusty-orange and were very stern. But he offered a gentle smile.

“ Ah, you are Wolff? I’m Victor Smith, “ He handed me a plate with a slab of semi-burnt meat, a chunk of bread and roasted carrot. “ The cook, if you couldn’t tell. It’s been a century or two since the last Void. Its a good sign to see you now though. Daemon and William are at the table over there.”

I looked where he gestured and saw Daemon and William talking, or well it looked like there were arguing. Victor laughed at the sight, and I turned my attention back on the burly cook. “ Thank you, Victor”   
I left, carrying the heavy plate over to the table that the arguing duo was and set it down in front of the seat across from them. William looked away from an irritated Daemon, and towards me. He gave me a smile as I took my seat. 

“ Ah, we were just talking about you. How did you sleep?” He asked politely.

“ Better then the last bed I had, but that bar was so low you could step over it. “ I tell him with a light laugh. 

I start to eat my breakfast, and internally sigh hearing the argument start back up. I try not to eavesdrop but it was really hard not to. 

“ We need to do it now! If we wait to long, the Bone Queen will comb the city and find us. “ Daemon hissed out.

“ And I thought we settled that it was to early to make such a bold move. We will get slaughtered. “ William sent a sharp look towards Daemon. 

The two went back and forth like this for a long time. I clear my throat and they both stop their bickering. “What are you trying to decide.”

Daemon sighed and stabbed his slab of meat on his plate. “ I think we should storm the castle. The Bone Queen wont rest with a Void on the loose. I think we should with in the week before they find this place.” 

William, from his pissed expression, obviously didn’t agree with the plan. “ If we go now people will die. Almost everyone. I say we train and gather more support. Lilith here probably does not even know how to hold a sword much less hold up against the knights the Bone Queen has under her command. I say we wait, change our hide out if need be. I doubt we will, the Queen has been looking for this place since you gathered the exiles. If she could find us, she would and will have already killed us off. We would be nothing but a piece in one of her grotesque work of ‘art’. I use the term lightly. I have no doubt we would be a centerpiece complete with flowers shoved in our eye sockets. “ 

Daemon frowned, he had his fists clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse. After a bit more arguing, they both looked at me after William had suggested the Void make the call. Both of their eyes were settled on me, Daemon with a fierce look and William had a concerned one.

I swallowed the lump of food in my mouth and stare at the glass of not-so-clear water as if it was going to whisper the right choice to me. Well if this is a dream then I can do what I think is right. I set my fork down, still feeling their intense - in different ways- gaze. 

“ Well, I don’t think its a good idea to charge right in there. But we shouldn’t wait to long in the same place either…So I think William is right. We need to wait, at least until we are almost sure we can win. “

Daemon let out a breath that sounded an awful lot like a scoff. “ Fine. But I’ll train you, so we can get it done faster. “ 

William noticeably relaxed and ate the remainder of his food, bidding me farewell before he left with his empty plate and glass in hand. I return to my meal, occasionally I take a glance at Daemon who seemed deep in thought. I was about to get up when he suddenly spoke up. 

“ I’ll meet you in the room across from here. You will know which one, it has holes in the door from Lyra. “ 

I nod before turning in my dirty dishes to Victor. I slid my way across the room, pushing through a few groups of people to make it to the door. I peered across the cave once out of the dinning area. I spotted the door Daemon mentioned and it looked like it was more holes then door. I had a bad feeling about this. I know Daemon wanted to start what ever he deemed training fast so he could start the true rebellion, but I really just want a warning on what the said training will entail.

I got into the room, and looked around the cave. There was several barrels with swords of different shapes stuffed in there, and a few axes were stuck in a wall right behind it. My gaze goes to the table on the other side of the room with a few knifes stabbed into the wood surface and blunt weapons littered about. I would have guessed it was an armory if not for the sticks in the ground that were covered in hay knitted tightly into a body-like shape. A few were broke in half or completely stripped with a few slashes in the wooden stick.   
This was the training room. I guess what ever Daemon has in mind is just regular training for knights. I did not wait long for the leader of the rebellion, he was in the room in a completely different outfit then what he wore. He had what must have used to be a button up dress shirt but the sleeves were crudely ripped off, and he was wearing tight leather pants, and his usual boots. He didn’t say a word as he made his way over to the barrels of swords. He rummaged through them and started pulling a few out and feeling the edge of the blade. 

I opened my mouth to speak but he beat me to it. “ Have you ever held a sword or even a weapon?” He asked me. 

I shake my head. I never even shot a gun even though I have one back home. I had pocket knives too, but I doubt he meant that. He sighed and he walked over with two basic long swords in hand. He handed me one and I nearly yelped at the sudden unexpected weight. I tried to hold it up as easily as he was, but it was already hurting my wrists. No wonder the pen is mightier then the sword. A sword is so damn heavy! He stabbed his sword in the ground and took my free and and placed it over the hilt right under my other hand. He kept his hand there, alleviating some of the weight. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I tear my hand away from his very warm ones. 

“At first you will have to use both your hands to hold the sword, at least until you are used to the weight. These are one of the lighter swords after all. Pretty soon you can hold it with just one. “ He explained. And I bet just to be cocky and show off, he did a few tricks with his sword.

I just nod, trying to get used to the heavy weight of the iron in my hand. We start the training and he takes me to the straw dummies. He stood behind me and he put his arms around me from behind and adjusted my stance and showed me where to swing and how hard. I knew I was probably breaking out in nervous hives all over my chest from how close he was getting. I could feel his chest against my back and one of his thighs was touching mine as he fixed my stance as we went over the same move several times. 

He leaned in close and whispered right in my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck a bit and it made a shiver run down my spine. “ Just like that, you are a fast learner. “

I barely registered the words, my mind more occupied by his closeness during the whole training session. Sure I have had a few boyfriends in the past, hell even a girlfriend, but it never really got anywhere on account of my reclusive and socially awkward self. So this was still a bit weird and flustering to me. I swore a couple of times my heart nearly stopped. We did this for several days, and each day brought a different stance and his body pressed against mine, despite me being able to hold the sword upright on my own. He insisted on being right there to correct my stance and show me the movements. 

I felt his eyes and I looked out of the corner of mine and he was staring at me. “ What?”

He shook his head and finally removed his body from around mine. The full weight of the sword came back but it was better then it was when I first held it. He was about to tell me something but Lyra came crashing through the doors, nearly knocking the poor abused door off it’s hinges. 

Daemon shot a look to the woman. “ What is it this time?” He spat out. I briefly wondered why he got so upset. 

“ Its the Bone Bitch. She got Will. “ Lyra hissed out.


	5. Stratagy

I felt my knees go weak, and not in the way it would near a cute boy. I was about to faint at the idea of William in that horrifying castle, either in the horrible cell I had or deep underground with no light and the only the sound of tortured screams to keep him company. I felt Daemon’s strong hands on my shoulder, I guess I looked like I was going to pass out as much as I felt like I was going to. He gave me a reassuring look, though it did nothing for the fear and worry settling in the pit of my stomach. His look turned to one of stern determination as he turned to Lyra. 

“ What should we do?” Lyra asked. 

“ We get him back of course, get Victor, Cia, Jasmine, and Peri. Gather them in William’s study.” Daemon ordered. 

Lyra nodded and ran off. I briefly wonder who Jasmine and Peri are, though I don’t get enough time to think about it for long. Daemon took my hand and I let him lead me away from the training room, abandoning the weapons there. I could feel his body shaking through his grip, I could not tell if it was from anger or worry. He took me to William’s study and I see Lyra, Cia and Victor there, the other two must be Peri and Jasmine. Jasmine had long brown hair pulled into a braid that went down to her lower back, the ribbon holding it was a dark brown that matched her eyes. She wore a white loose fitting no sleeve shirt and tight black trousers being held up by a dark brown pants, her skin was pale and was littered with small scars. Peri on the other hand had short, golden blonde hair,a pale complexion, and dark blue eyes and he wore a quite similar outfit but his shirt under a black over coat was a dark sapphire blue. I feel Daemon’s hand slip from mine as he took the head of the table the others were sitting at. I took my seat to the left of him and looked at the others.   
Victor pulled out a expertly drawn blueprint of the Bone Queen’s palace and grounds. In the margins of the large piece of paper were the times shifts change for the patrolling guards. Now I know how Daemon managed to break me out. Each room was labeled and had the guard’s patrol patterns, and when each guard took a break and where they went for the breaks. Each part of the map was depicted with such detail from where the furniture was to where some doors creaked especially loudly. I was really impressed, I glanced down at the corner of the map and a knot formed in my stomach seeing William’s signature in the corner.

Daemon slid the map closer to him and kept the corners from flopping by putting books on the four corners of the map. “ Alright, we need to get Will out of this place.That is first priority.”

Everyone around the table nodded then I saw Peri huff a bit. “ If we get him out, the Bone Queen won’t just let us waltz out of there. Not after we have snagged two of her prisoners within a month.”

Has it really been that long? The thought settled in the back of my skull, and resonated. Peri and Cia started talking loudly about something along the lines of Peri being right and if they are going to get William, they might as well take down the Bone Queen too. Arguments erupted, filling the room with shouts and curses being thrown. Daemon was oddly enough not joining the argument, he just sat with his hand clasped together on the table and his whole attention was not on the argument but on the name. I watched his nails dig into the back of his hands as his gold eyes stared at the piece of paper. 

I slowly placed my hands over his and I could feel the tense muscles start to relax under my touch. His eyes met mine and they softened. No one else seemed to notice, to busy arguing over what to do. He let out a deep breath and I slowly moved my hand away from his. His eyes slowly return to the paper. He whispered to me under his breath almost to quietly to hear. 

“ If we attacked the Queen, could you handle yourself? If you had to… could you drive a sword through her?” His eyes went from the map back to mine, as if trying to read my response before I say it. 

I open my mouth to answer then stop. I repeat the question in my mind over and over to myself. I clutch my fist, William had become a close friend of mine even in the short time I’ve know him. And I know how important William is to Daemon, even if neither of them have said it or want to admit it. They are like brothers. I swallow non-existent spit and let out a breath. 

“ I think I could handle myself, but if I have you with me, I know I’ll be ok.” I smile slightly.

He then repeats the last part of his question, but had returned the smile. “ Could you kill her?”

“ I- Yes I could. William is my friend to, and I saw what she can do and I wouldn’t want her doing that to any of us here. “ 

He nods and then turns his attention to the loud people in the room. He slams his hand on the table as he stands up. “ Stop!I’ve made my decision!”

The yells, arguments and curses all fall silent as their attention turns to Daemon. They settle back down in their seats, all eyes were an Daemon. 

“ Tomorrow morning we go to the castle, and take it for ourselves. We will slay the queen and take William back. No more hiding in the shadows for us. Now, go rally everyone and tell them to prepare. Victor and Lyra, Sharpen all the swords and knives, fix all the armor we have. And tell everyone to pray to what ever gods they believe to for a victory. “ 

Victor and Lyra stand up first and nod. The went out of the room with determined looks on their faces. Peri stood up next, bowed to Daemon before taking his leave to rally the people. Cia stood up last and grabbed her staff that was leaning next to her. She looked at me and then to Daemon. 

“ I’ll tell the people to prepare to give their lives and finish any business they may have left.” Cia gripped her staff hard, bowing slightly and leaving. 

Daemon sank back down in his seat, and ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at the map, I guess to devise a strategy. But I could tell he was already getting frustrated. He picked up one of the books off the table and threw it against the cave wall that had maps all over it. I gave him a worried look and put my hand back over his.

“ William is usually the one to plan this sort of stuff before a fight. Where to enter from, where to send extra people to fight. The only thing I’m good for is getting the job done once it is planned right,” He admitted. “ I’m no good with this stuff.”

“ Do you play chess?” I asked.

He gave me a weird look that expressed the words he said afterward. “ What does that have to do with anything?”

“ Just answer the question.” 

“ Yes, William and I play it often.” He said, though his tone was still confused with my sudden question.

“Setting up a battle is like chess, you try and predict things that haven’t happened yet.” I tell him. 

“ Alright, but William always won, so how does that help me?”

I chuckles softly. “ Well think of the layout of the castle like a chess board and where the guards are as the pieces.”

He looked back at the map, his face still scrunched up in confusion and frustration. I watch him stare at the paper and he seemed to have a realization. He got up and grabbed the chess pieces from a drawer near by and set them on the map, the queen on the throne and pawns at all the guard positions and guard barracks, then the black pieces he started to place around the map at different points. He seemed to be formulating a plan and he put the black king and queen at the back wall with right behind the throne room, but closer to the kitchen near an old servant’s entrance that William described as being bricked up. 

I point to the black king and queen. “ Who are they?”

“ That will be me and you. While most of the attention will be drawn to the people fighting from the front and the sides, we will bust in through here and sneak up on the queen. I also have Victor and Cia here to break into the dungeons to get William out of there. Lyra will be with the main front doing her thing while Jasmine and her group will come from the left side from the forest. Peri and his group will be taking the right side at the weak spots in the wall.” 

He gave me the sincerest smile I’ve seen since I’ve met him. It wasn’t cocky, or the fake ones he some times gives people. He held my hand and I blushed slightly as his finger intertwined with mine. I could feel my heart pounding do hard against my chest, and it felt like someone was squeezing my intestines like an almost empty tube of toothpaste. 

“ Thank you, Lilith.” 

“ For what?” I forced myself to speak.

“ For coming here, how ever you came here. For not leaving as soon as you got here. For being here with me. For helping me with stuff like this.” He spoke so softly. If I had not been looking right at him, I would have swore it was just the wind. 

I, for the first time, actually wished this wasn’t a dream. But even if it was, I didn’t care. I felt his other hand cup my cheek and his thumb brushed over my skin, I looked into those molten gold eyes and the intense feeling of my intestines being squeezed returned. He leaned in slowly, and I could have sworn that a few seconds felt like eternity. That was until his lips brushed against mine and then it seemed like time stopped.   
He pressed his warm lips fully against mine, and I slowly closed my eyes and returned the kiss. His hand that held mine let go, I could feel is slowly run across my side before settling on my lower back and pulling me as close as he could manage with the way that we were sitting. At first the kiss was gentle and chaste, but I gasped as I felt his tongue swipe over my lower lip. I made a small noise in the back of my throat as his tongue slid into my mouth and wrapped around mine.

My tongue wrestled with his and I couldn’t remember how I ended up in his lap, my chest pressed up against his, and both his arms gripping my hips firmly. I hand one arm around his neck and the other I had gently running through his short black hair, my nails scraping against his scalp. His tongue danced with mine and occasionally his body, would grind up against mine. Between us I could hear occasional small noises coming from either me or him. 

I was the one to pull away from the kiss, my breath coming in short pants. I slowly open my eyes and I was met with Daemon’s fierce gold ones. He gave me a slight smile, or maybe it was a smirk. I couldn’t tell. He held me in his lap, and I didn’t try to get off him. 

“ You should go get some sleep… You wont get much in the next few days I’m sure.” He said after several minutes of silence.

I climb off his lap and nod. I calm my breathing down while I watched him stand up, I give him one last lingering kiss and I can feel the heat on my cheeks as I make a quick escape to my room.


End file.
